


In Another Life

by DetectiveCrimson



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: The Titans are in a tough situation, the only way to get through it is if Damian takes a life, the life of a teammate and friend.Can he go through with it?And can he live with it if he does?
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Jonathan Kent, Teen Titans & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 10





	In Another Life

This wasn't how things were meant to be when Damian took the mantle of Robin.  
He didn't expect the fighting to be simple, or at least, not all the time, especially with his skills.  
However, he never expected to make *friends* or really, a team.  
When he had made his first 'friend,' he hated it, he didn't want nor need friends, but that was exactly what Superboy was, they were rivals, best friends, and teammates.  
And now Damian had to watch possibly the worst scene in his career as Robin unfold.

Beast Boy, Garfield, was pushed by the shoulder roughly, meeting the ground with his knee, a red blinking collar was closed tightly around his neck, indicating he couldn't use his powers, many of the other Titans in the same predicament.  
A hand reached out, gripping Garfield by the back of the head and pulling roughly so the hero was forced to look up.  
"Now, Beast Boy, it is time to make your decision, one over many?" A sickening voice questioned as a glowing green blade was shoved into Garfield's trembling hands.  
It wasn't right, gods no was it, Garfield was about to be forced to kill someone he now considered a friend, and if he didn't the rest of his teammates would suffer in a sick game, there was no fairness in it, and no outcome in which everything would be alright.  
Superboy knew that already, yet that didn't stop him from being scared, wanting to cry, but he held on, he was a Super, and Supers they did things they didn't want to when it came down to a harsh decision when it came down to what was right and wrong.  
"Beast-" Superboy started, the butt of a sword, albeit a normal one, smashing into the back of his head and silencing him.  
"Hey!" Robin growled trying to go to his friend, being held back by the villain's henchmen.  
The villain rouse a hand, signaling the man to stand down and allow the hero to speak.  
Clearing his throat, he raised his head again, squinting at Beast Boy through the blood spilling into his eyes, the nearby Kryptonite making him weaker.

"It's fine."  
Hearing those two words, if felt like a dam had broke, no, as if the whole universe had shattered around them.  
Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Kid Flash, the only Titans who had been captured, they all felt it break.  
"Jo- Superboy I-"  
"It's gonna be fine, alright?" Superboy assured, breaking the older boy's stumbling.  
Despite the pain etched into his expression, the Super smiled for his friend, trying to put the shapeshifter at ease.  
"You don't need to make this decision, I did already..Beast, I know that it's hard but- if it means protecting the team, protecting our *friends* then you've gotta do it..I've accepted that, now you have to," the hero said, his expression not fleeting once, despite the fear hidden beneath his bravado.  
Garfield's hands tightened on the hilt of the sword, before dropping it to the ground in front of him.   
"I can't!" He screamed, barely managing to hold back tears.  
"You will-"  
Without a thought to the shock he knew the collar could provide, Robin threw his head back, hitting the man holding him down and running to Garfield's side.  
He took the sword in hand, bringing it up to meet one that came at him.

Robin wasn't a fool, he knew that with Kryptonite so close and his teammates out of commission, his chances were slim, yet saving Superboy had nothing to do with why he broke free, nor was saving himself.  
"I'll do it," he announced, the Titans, and even the villain, seeming to have frozen up at his declaration, if only fleetingly.  
"Robin, no!" Starfire called, but Robin didn't even flinch as a cold laugh echoed throughout the room.  
"By all means Robin," the villain said raising a hand so the men would stop pointing their weapons at him.  
"Rob-"  
"Quiet!" He demanded, cutting off his teammates all at once.  
He tightened his hold on the weapon, taking only a few steps forward before he was standing in front of his younger friend.

"Well, this is funny," Superboy coughed out, Robin's grip tightening further, no doubt hurting himself in doing so.  
"On with it!"  
"For god's sake- they're best friends! The least you can do is let them say goodbye!" Surprisingly enough, it was Kid Flash who screamed this, Superboy chuckled slightly at the Speedster's words.  
"Best friends..we did come that far, right partner?" He asked with a pained smile, trying and failing to throw an accent around the last word.  
"Yes," Robin responded, not showing any sign of terror, though, in truth, his heart and mind were running rapidly.  
"In that case...I was happy to call myself your best friend," Superboy said, his facade finally falling, tears falling down his face.  
"In the next life, let's not put on masks, let us go and be fools at some terrible normal place," Robin offered, Superboy laughing.  
"You think..we'll have fun?"  
"Yes, we'll cause havoc, purely by accident mind you."  
"Good..see you then?"  
"I was glad to call you my friend."

With a thrust of the glowing blade, it was drive through the Super's chest.  
When he pulled the blade back, it made a sickening sound, the Super's body falling limply to the floor, blood pooling around him.  
The villain walked towards the vigilante, placing a hand on his shoulder, "The deal stands Robin."  
The villain released the vigilante, going to address the rest of the Titans as Robin stood frozen, staring at the body before him.

Moments later, the entrance was blasted open, there was a fight Robin couldn't recall, barely registering Starfire's proclamation that the villain escaped barely harmed.  
When things had settled down, Raven, who had led the League to their rescue, was embraced by Starfire, and she instantly felt it, the sense of 'wrong.'  
That was when she, and the League noticed the young hero, now silent as a dead forest night, unmoving.  
The older Super, and many of the Leaguers, who finally realized that since their rescue had begun, Robin had not moved once, were met with anger and sorrow.  
"You.." Superman couldn't even fathom words for the scene in front of him, the sword in the vigilante's hands dripping crimson.  
"Superman it is-"  
"Yes," Robin confirmed, cutting Starfire off, remembering the deal.  
Garfield was to kill Superboy, and the rest would be left unharmed, however, if Garfield would have to admit to willingly doing it of his own will, his own design, if he didn't the others would be hunted down, no one would have ever believed it, but if *Robin,* former heir of the assassins, how far-fetched would it truly be if he killed someone so close?  
The thought that he was the plan all along went through his mind, before nothing.

He was attacked, he remembered that, remembered Leaguers having to hold back an angry Kryptonian, he remembered hurting, and thinking it was well deserved.  
And then he was here, in a cell, put there to protect Bruce's identity while he still served time for his crimes.  
It was in this cell, that he finally found himself reacting, tears streaming down his face.  
He had failed his friend, his team, and that was worse than any form of betrayal in existence.

**Author's Note:**

> [Villian left unnamed for a reason.]


End file.
